


Holy Shit

by Thearmoredhomo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thearmoredhomo/pseuds/Thearmoredhomo
Summary: How did Pieck make five hundred bucks?





	Holy Shit

It wasn’t a dream, Porco had grown relatively accustomed to the reality of him having his own dreams almost never. No, they were usually the recollections of previous jaw titans. This time, however, it was from one he knew very well.

At least, he thought he did.

The strawberry blond male sat up in his bed, sunlight filtering through thin cloth curtains with mornings light. A slightly shaky hand moves to his forehead, attempting to process what he’d learned in his sleep. Why… In hell… Would that bastard never tell him what really happened? He just took all the blame - from superior and peer alike. Sure he thought Reiner was a fuck up and the worst decision out of all of them, but for one person to have caused an entire missions failure?

Porco felt so dumb, being as easily fooled as the others. Maybe it was just easy to blame Reiner, he was the only one for everyone to blame. It looked better on him besides, to actually take responsibility for it. Zeke’s presence on their last attempt helped too. He plops back down for a second, already with a mild headache from just thinking of it all.  
Finally he rolls out of bed, the lean built man stretching in front of his bed before meandering his way to get showered and dressed. He couldn’t help but feel a ravenous curiosity about Reiner concerning it all. Porco stands in the shower, one hand supporting himself up. He felt bad, really bad. His brother went to such lengths to try and protect him from becoming a shifter…. The guilt he felt for sacrificing Reiner instead… 

Was that why Marcel saved Reiner?

And here Porco was after all that his brother did to try and protect him and it wasn’t for shit. He felt sick, to be honest, and didn’t even realize his hand was over his mouth. Slowly his hand combs through his fallen, wet hair as he shakes his head. It didn’t matter. Everything that was done… Was done. But that didn’t do anything to discourage that curiosity he harbored.

Porco had to know why, and wouldn’t settle for anything less than the entire truth.

He’s dressed and ready for the day ere long, they had a meeting for all of the shifters concerning strategies on their attack on the island. He wasn’t worried - what could a technologically stunted, cutthroat society do against all that Marley could throw at them? Titans in the walls? It always sounded like and empty threat to Porco if he were being honest. It made no sense to have such a weapon at ones disposal and never use it, but instead to cage their own people in utter isolation.  
At least… The ones they didn’t leave behind. No, they were stuck in cages as well - however these weren’t self-imposed. The ‘most generous’ Marleans did that for them. He rinses off and finishes getting ready, locking the door behind him as he leaves to get breakfast before the meeting. It was almost impossible for Galliard to focus on an empty stomach.

A hears familiar footsteps and knows who is around the corner. Before long Braun is visible and heading in the opposite direction. Should he say something? probably. It wasn’t likely they’d get much time during the day, they were kept pretty busy. All the inner monologuing he was doing about what to do and what to say left him unaware that the two had already passed one another. He didn’t say anything to Reiner, didn’t even look at him the whole time. It wasn’t until he realized that when he heard a pause in the larger blond’s gait. Fuck, he knew something was up. Porco didn’t call him a piece of shit or something. His pace picks up only a little until he can round the corner - seeing Reiner having turned back to look at him.

He looked like shit… Still. Reiner looked like the picture of the ideal, healthy male. Jacked as hell, tons of vitality and determination. Now? It was like someone flipped a coin on him and the other side came ass-end up. It was obvious he wasn’t eating much, probably not working out like he used to either. And in hindsight, Galliard couldn’t say he really helped now that he had more insight as to what happened. From what he heard Marcel was just the beginning of it all for Reiner. Pieck said that Bertholt mentioned the whole ordeal being really hard on Reiner, but she never went into great detail. No doubt the woman thought Porco would just use it as ammo against Reiner. It wasn’t the biggest secret that Galliard blamed him for literally everything that went down.

But that wasn’t really what happened… Was it, Marcel?

The distinct click of a crutch behind him snaps Porco from his thoughts, Pieck setting a plate beside him to sit down, “You must be pretty distracted, didn’t even notice I was here too.” That and the fact that he’d hardly eaten much by now. 

The strawberry blond male simply shrugs his shoulders, “Eh, just woke up.Think whatever you want,” As if Pieck of all people needed permission to do so. It was a reply she’d come to accept as being Porcese for ‘you’re right but i’m not admitting it’. She was quite good at translating, too. Thought about getting a part time job as a translator for people he interacted with often enough. The dialects were a little strange but she felt like she could manage just fine.

The two ate in relative silence, something that wasn’t the norm for them. But she figured if it was enough to be that distracting to Porco it must be something pretty big. When he did finally speak, however, his tone was rather hushed. “Marcel lied. To the officials, to me, to everyone…”

Ah, so that’s what this was about. Pieck put down her glass and gathered her thoughts before replying, “I know,” She stops Galliard the moment his head snaps to her, “Bert made me promise to follow Reiner’s lead on the whole thing. I don’t think Zeke knows, if he does he hasn’t said anything… What are you going to do about it?”

He finished the last of his breakfast and sits back, pondering the answer himself, “I ‘unno, nothing for now. Well, I want to wring the truth out of Braun, of course. Why he took the fall for everything, why he wouldn’t tell you or me, why he’s just letting himself go like he is.” It was so distinctly, uncharacteristically Reiner. Sure he grew up a good bit over there, but when he first came back it seemed like he hadn’t changed that much. 

What really happened over there?

She simply stared at Galliard like he’d said the most outlandish thing. Did he really think Reiner would just tell him things like that? Especially with the way he insisted on being so abrasive towards him. It was one thing when they were kids, but they were grown men by now - at least in age. “Porco do you honestly think you would have believed him at the time? Because I’m pretty sure we both know you wouldn’t come close without finding out on your own.” To think ill of his older brother? Not likely. She knew Porco had mixed feelings about Marcel - having been talented in practically everything he did - but he still loved his brother, she felt.

Oh he knew the answer, and he knew it well. But hell would freeze over before he admit someone else right, “Whatever, we better head to the conference room soon. Try not to be late, yeah? Can’t blame the crutch for too long with these guys,” To say their superiors held little love for Eldians was an understatement, even ones as highly distinguished and decorated as the Shifters.

She shoos him away with a hand as she finished, “You’ve been late more than me, Porco. Go on, I’ll be fine.” He leaves with a small grumble at his childhood nickname, pretty sure they only called him that to irritate him. So really it was their fault he was at a constant state of ‘mildly ticked off’ at any given time, right?

On the way through the building Porco nearly runs into Reiner, but he hears him before he sees him. He’s with those kids again. They really did seem to admire and look up to him, but why? That bunch never really seemed to care one way or the other for Porco. Then again they weren’t vying for his titan in the near future so why would they? At least that was the semi-sadistic outlook the male had adopted over the years. Everyone was looking out for themselves, had some angle they were working. That was why he had to find out Reiner’s. He didn’t like not knowing something, it nagged at him like an awful itch you couldn’t scratch.

Before Porco began walking again the young soldiers were saying their farewells, passing him on their way out. Again, not even a glance his way. Why was Reiner so much more likable than him? Even as a kid he was that charismatic, making friends as easy as breathing. Porco always had to try as hard as he could, and even then it usually wasn’t enough. It was always Marcel who made friends easier and Porco kind of just got tagged along, making friends that way. At least if one could call them that. Bertholt was always so quiet around him, Annie did her own thing even with the others, Marcel practically had to include his younger brother and Reiner just irritated him to no end. At least Pieck seemed to not mind him when they were kids. But she was an oddball of sorts, but he was glad he at least had one friend he didn’t make because he was ‘Marcel’s younger brother’. She didn’t care. It was hard to realize that’s what friends were like for a long time.

Something most kids learned at an early age, he didn’t figure out until his teens. Maybe he was a little abrasive, he didn’t care any more. He was a grown man and really who even stayed with their childhood friends into adulthood? People always tended to just… Drift apart. And sometimes people who never thought they’d associate wound up together or even married on the more rare occasion. Life was just weird like that.

“You’re movin’ pretty slow, Braun.” He calls from behind the male who was certainly taking his time getting there. Porco decides to pick up the pace and walk beside Reiner. “Something on your mind other than your next workout routine?”

Reiner didn’t really seem to pay him and mind at first. He was consistently punctual and didn’t need to be in a hurry most of the time. Things happened quickly enough around him, sometimes taking things slow was for sanity’s sake, “Wow, you do know my name.” Already Porco could feel himself getting riled up even if he pretty much started it, “And here I thought you believed my birth certificate read ‘Asshole Dumbass Fuckface’. But no, I actually haven’t been to the gym in a while. Not that it’s your business.” So he was right, Reiner really hasn’t been taking care of himself.

How to get him to tell him why, though… It wasn’t like he’d be open and honest with him, “Really? I thought you practically lived there. You are looking kind of thin, actually.” As if he didn’t notice earlier, “You finally break your favorite piece of workout equipment?” Porco asks with a heavily sarcastic tone, maybe able to coax something of a reply from him.

The taller blond just grumbles for a moment, “No, Porco, just haven’t really felt like it lately.” He sounded nearly crestfallen over it. It was no small secret that Reiner actually enjoyed time spent working out, quite a lot in fact. To just drop one of one’s most enjoyable hobbies sounded like a symptom for depression. Was that why Reiner looked and sounded so defeated all the time. Thinking on it even Galliard had to admit his recent back and forths with Reiner had been rather lackluster. When he first got back they were almost always at it - not quite as physical as when they were kids, but still. There was little satisfaction when someone just didn’t care anymore.

A hand runs through his hair as he leaves Reiner behind, “Whatever, try not to waste away, we need a halfway capable armored titan when we go to battle next time.” Why did things just start making sense? He almost wished he’d found out everything so much sooner, but of course one couldn’t just decide what memories they got back from previous shifters. All he could do was go day by day and follow through from that.

The meeting was as boring as Porco had expected it to be, the male himself had a cheek in his hand with his elbow on the conference table in the back. The younger shifters generally stayed there - mostly there for show anyways. Zeke did the majority of the speaking on their behalf typically. Not that they minded, the Marleans usually looked at them like they had five eyes and smelled of low tide.

After what felt like an eternity and a half all the old farts decided they’d talked about nothing long enough and everyone was dismissed. They all meet up with Zeke afterwards to find out what needed doing today, the older male doesn’t bother sitting with them as they’ll be up soon enough. “Alright, lets see… We need to get a current, accurate count on supplies. Reiner and Pieck, you two can count, right?”

Pieck feigns worry, her tone in near hysterics, “But Zeke there’s just so many numbers out there! Seventy eight, ninety five…. A thousand?! AAAAH” She shakes Reiner by the collar of his jacket as she goes on with…. Whatever that was.

Zeke and Galliard just stare for a moment, “A….nyways, Galliard you can oversee the rest of the division in the firing range, they’ll need to work on their aim. It’s not easy to shoots a person flying around like a gnat. Believe me - i’d know.” 

“What will you be doing?” Porco asked with a raised brow.

“Me? Oh, nothing. That’s what I have you all for… Bye.” Jäger promptly dismisses himself with everyone just staring after him.

His attention turns to Reiner for a second, both hands planted on the table before, “If you get a promotion and start acting like that I will actually end you.” And he was likely serious about it. Reiner just ignores the comment entirely and heads out of the room. It seemed he missed an opportunity to have an actual conversation with Reiner, the storage room was notoriously empty of anyone most of the time. Especially now. “Hey Pieck, mind if we swap duties for today? I want to see if I can get him to talk about what happened.”  
A hand moves to her forehead as if she’s about to faint, “Oh, you would do that for me? Save me from all that counting?! You are just… The real hero of Marley, Porco-“  
“Yeah, yeah, cut out the sarcasm, already”

“- be careful over there. I heard forty is a doozy.” She taps the end of Porco’s nose which made him step back and squint hard at her. She knew how he felt about his nose, that he was made fun of it some growing up. She laughed a little, shook her head and went to head out. Pieck didn’t really mind what she wound up doing, and it was more fun out in the firing range than stuck in an old storage room anyways, “Fine by me, I wanted to work on Colt’s aim anyway. I don’t think the poor guy could hit the broadside of Reiner’s titan…” Poor guy.

A little while later Porco finally made his way to the storage room, none too surprised that Reiner made it there long before he did. When there was work to be done Reiner was ever the dutiful warrior, even when he was a kid. Even he had to admit it was one of the others’ more endearing qualities. The taller blond has his back to Porco, already working on taking inventory and pretty distracted with it. “You can start over there, Pieck, bulkier stuff’s going to be easier to get through,” Reiner left the easier work for her to do? That was rather selfless of him.

He took the clipboard on the beginning of one of the shelves that had the previous numbers on it, “I’ll start where I want to.” Porco finally spoke, making Reiner turn to see that it was him instead of Pieck.

“Why are you here? Zeke wanted you out in the firing range.” The blond squints slightly before turning to resume where he left off before he lost count of what he was doing. That was the last thing he needed when counting medical supplies.

Porco grumbles to himself, already able to tell it was going to be one of those times. He gives an eyeroll so loud Reiner could probably actually hear it, “Pieck practically begged to swap, she likes to flirt when and where she can and guys with guns is like her prime hunting ground.” Okay maybe he lied, but how does one just approach a subject like the one that had been nagging at him all damn day.

“Whatever floats her boat, just keep to yourself and there shouldn’t be a problem,” Reiner says without even so much as looking over to him. Every time the two of them were within a five mile radius of one another they were on edge. Them in the same room? It was likely the other soldiers were taking bets as to which one would come out alive. So who could blame Reiner for trying to nip it in the bud? Porco… Porco could.

He wrinkles his nose a little with disapproval of Reiner just telling him to keep to himself, telling him what to do… Then again he was the Vice Commander, giving orders was just what he did, a rank like that required one to be able to lead and such. But that didn’t mean Porco had to like it – they were childhood friends and didn’t that at least give him some leeway to fuck with Reiner? Of course.

No, it actually didn’t. But when has that stopped him?

It wasn’t like Reiner ever told him he shouldn’t treat him like that. Another curiosity that Porco had never figured out. Any other superior would have been all over Porco’s ass for doing the same thing. “Wouldn’t be a problem if you-“

“Can’t hear you, counting.” Reiner calls back, his tone raised and louder than Porco’s to cut him off. Another turn of the dial on Porco’s irritation meter. He hated being cut off like that and Reiner knew it good and well. The shorter blond could feel the muscles in his jaw tightening as he looks back to the bin he was at. A glance over and he sees Reiner actually counting quietly, his mouth moving with each number he went by.

Roughly five minutes passed with them in relative silence, but in Porco’s head swam a hundred questions just waiting to burst forth. Still he tried to focus on what they were doing. One row down, that was enough for a small break, right? The clipboard is returned to its place, putting the pen behind his ear for when he’d use it next. “You know, I’ve been having these dreams-“

“Still count-“

“fifty-four, fifty-five, seventy-eight, seventy-seven!” Porco barks back loudly as all hell to mess up where Reiner was. When the larger male puts a hand to his head he knows he succeeded. “Well, since you’re not counting anymore…”

Reiner turns to look at him bearing one of the most unimpressed looks he’d ever seen Reiner have. “You just have to make my life hard, huh?”

But Porco ignores the comment lest he get sidetracked and into yet more arguing. “I know what happened - at least most of it.” The words come out so fast he’s hardly realized just what he said. There was a definite shift in those golden eyes and Porco sees it. Reiner wasn’t too sure what he meant but none of it could be good. But he goes quiet and the male decides it best to keep going before either of them leave, “I know he made you the armored titan so I wouldn’t have to… I know he pushed you out of the way when the titan came for you… But what I don’t get is why you lied about that all. Why did you take the blame when it wasn’t your fault?”

There’s no reply at first, Reiner just stares down into the bin he was at. The guy looked mildly upset, remembering the whole ordeal couldn’t have been too fun. “Why aren’t you even more mad at me? He’s gone because of me.” Was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

“I… I don’t know… He was the reason you were there in the first place. I think Marcel felt guilty about it and tried to make it right.” He didn’t really feel like that was wrong. “He was always like that, felt bad when he got me in trouble with our parents, did my chores that day to try and apologize. But I don’t blame you, Marcel made his choice. Just don’t go expecting me to do the same when you go standing in harm’s way like an idiot.”

Things got quiet again, a small grunt of acknowledgement came from Reiner and when it seemed they were done for now Porco took up the next list of items to be updated. These were on the bottom row so he sits down cross legged as he begins working again. He couldn’t even tell how long it’d been, but halfway through the section Reiner stops suddenly. “I didn’t want them to look bad. If everyone knew how badly everything went… Their families may have had their Marlean status’ revoked. I still feel like it is my fault, though. I slowly lost all my friends on that island one by one. I was the one that survived, so it only made sense that I take the blame.”

Quietly Porco listens, for a change. He had his cheek in his hand as Reiner went on about it all. It was like he’d been working with half a puzzle this whole time and someone just gave him more pieces he didn’t know he needed. “It was an actual hell there. Losing Marcel, killing all those people. I lost myself in all the guilt, wound up someone… Something else. Every time I look back it just feels like I was trying to be Marcel. Everyone’s older brother, strong and reliable. Ever since I came back to reality I haven’t really figured out just who was under that surface.”

Yeah, that did sound like Marcel... But only to an extent, “Well, I don’t think he’d take the blame for everything that happened like you did. Never was one to throw himself under the bus – into the titan, perhaps. Maybe you were more yourself than you thought. I mean… It’s not like pretending to be Marcel made you tall and jacked. So ‘strong’ came naturally - lucky asshole - and even I have to admit you can be pretty reliable. Just because they don’t know it doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Reiner tried to pretend like he was still working, but as slow as he was going it was clear he was fully listening to Porco. Maybe somewhere Reiner knew he was right. Maybe the soldier wasn’t entirely different from the warrior. Even if Porco wasn’t there to bear witness to the events that led to Reiner’s decline, he did have Ymir’s memories of him. Not all of it seemed too different from the boy who just wanted to see his parents together, who wanted to be a hero to the whole world and save them from the Eldians of that accursed island. If Porco didn’t know better he’d have said Reiner was simply playing the part. But according to Reiner he really deluded himself into thinking he was born and raised there. How bad it must have been to break someone like Reiner. It seemed the Marleans couldn’t take the humanity out of him even a little bit. It was their mission, as they were trained, and still he felt guilt for killing people. Evil or not.

But he still didn’t see just what made them supposedly evil, either. They lived in blissful ignorance of everyone outside those walls, how can they be the same people as their ancestors? No, the problem was the first king and that coordinate power and Porco knew it. He was just itching for the day he could go and finish what his brother started. Reiner seemed to have been listening more than Galliard thought he was, “I know you were mad when all your friends left and only I came back. I was mad too. Pretty sure that’s why we fought so much, we were just pissed at everything and only the two of us understood. Who could blame you? It was easier to just have it out with you than to actually talk about any of it. Probably would’ve been better in the long run, but I think you know we’re both way too stubborn for that.” For the first time since Reiner came back Porco heard him laugh. Sure it was laughing at both their boneheadedness but it was still him laughing, deep and happily. Man he really had a big mouth, Porco hadn’t really noticed until now.

And it was infectious too, that laugh of his.

He couldn’t stop from a little chuckle himself, “Hah, what was it they referred to you as? A grass fed ox? That sounds about right” Porco could even recall Ymir herself laughing at that very thing back when she’d heard it in their training years. It was nice being able to not be so tense in this hell they called their lives. And he didn’t expect it to be because of Reiner Braun of all people. Finally they both seem to have calmed down enough to be coherent, “So, is that why you’ve been so damn… I don’t know… Depressed this whole time?” Ah man, he felt bad again. Reiner probably felt totally alone being here. He couldn’t tell Pieck – even though she already knew. And it wasn’t like Porco was being terribly friendly to him… And it wasn’t like he needed an answer – Reiner looking down and to the side was answer enough, “Look, Pieck knows too. Bert told her before that last battle you had. I know now, so you’re not alone anymore. We all grew up together, at least for the most part. Sure most of your teens were spent in that living hell but you have a few friends those Eldians haven’t taken away. Those kids sure seem to adore you, too.”

Golden eyes shift around as Porco lays the truth down so plain and simply. By the looks of it it wasn’t going to be that easy. Reiner didn’t seem terribly convinced, but as Porco said, he wasn’t the only stubborn one and he would definitely prove it. “Well, thanks for saying all that. But friends tend to say one thing and blow you up before you know it.” How could people have believed themselves to have been friends to just up and do that… Reiner could still hear Bertholt begging the others to find them. Oh they found the two of them alright… But not how Bert and Reiner thought they would. Maybe the Marleans were right about them. That whole thing was just the biggest mess, and easily Reiner’s least fond memory.

Porco was determined to prove that the Eldians here were nothing like the ones he knew back there. And was already plotting to get Pieck in on it as well, “Well, we still have a lot of work to do, slacker. We’ll be here through the night at the pace you’re going you jolly golden giant.” He still had to poke Reiner – it was core to his being to do so. But at least there wasn’t that bite of animosity it always held before, and Reiner could tell.

The two of them resume working, surprised at how much progress they were making now without so much tension in the room. There was idle banter back and forth but nothing terribly serious. It was very likely that things would possibly go back to how they were the moment they left this room and everyone else was around them. They both acknowledged this, but that was fine. They knew there was no reason to maliciously hate on one another.

After an hour of solid, focused work the two of them had wrapped up everything they were doing. That night Porco and Pieck were eating in the cafeteria as usual. She made him tell her everything that happened and he basically gave her a short summary. “Well, that’s good that you both made it out alive. It’s more than the rest of the division expected.” And on an entirely unrelated note Pieck just got a whole lot richer.

He squints at her suspiciously, “Why are you smiling like that?”

“Oh? I’m just… Very glad the two of you got along, yes. That’s it.” She straightens herself out, forcing herself not to smile from thinking about the five hundred bucks she just made. Did that make Reiner and Porco her hoes if she profited from them? Probably. Did she care? No. Though she did wonder if she’d have to get the hat and cane to make it official. “Now go on, I’ll help out where I can. Go make sure he’s taking care of himself, I haven’t seen him eat since this morning.” What was with everyone thinking they could just tell him what to do all of a sudden? Maybe he was losing his edge and needed to step it up. Ah but that could wait until tomorrow. It was already late and the day has been crazy enough as it was.

The strawberry-blond male gets up to put away his tray, “Fine, make me do all the hard work…”

A little while later he finds himself standing before Reiner’s room, having already knocked before he could chicken out. Those heavy footsteps can be heard from outside his room as Reiner makes his way to the door. When he opens it Porco finds Reiner in a tank top and shorts, apparently he was retired for the night and didn’t intend on coming out. He puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket, rolling his eyes to avoid staring or anything, “You plan on eating sometime today?”

Reiner runs a hand through his hair, already closing the door, “Nah, don’t feel like it.”

A hand moves from his pocket to stop the door from being closed, “Reiner, I’m serious. You have to take better care of yourself. Look at you, you’re a mess. At least more than you used to be.” He looked so tired, his hair was something of a mess by now. Like he’d just gotten out of bed in the morning, yet it was just the middle of the evening.

The door’s opened more for Porco to come through, “You know you’re not my mother, right? What is it you want, anyways?” Reiner was pretty confused, sure they talked on and on earlier that day but why did he care if Reiner was eating normally and everything?

But he didn’t really know himself, not fully anyways, “Don’t know, I can’t make fun of you being a big meathead if you don’t look the part and waste away to nothing. And then what would I do?” Reluctantly the male walks in, still Reiner’s room seemed to only contain the bare essentials. “Ah, before anything you should take a bath,” He didn’t really look too presentable in his current state. Porco turned Reiner around and pushes him into his bathroom. “You need a shower, badly.”

Reiner makes noises of protest but he won’t hear any of it, “I can wash myself Pokko!” He gets a smack on the back of his head for calling him that. He stood there in the bathroom looking around, “Well? You can go.” There was a small shooing motion with his hands but Porco wouldn’t budge.

Instead the shorter of the two takes off his jacket, “Nope. I’m going to make sure you do it right instead of just standing there.” Wow, he really did sound like a mother. Porco leaves his jacket on the doorknob, slipping his shirt off over his head. Still Reiner stood there as he fiddled with his belt, “Well? I know what a dick looks like if that’s what you’re worried about, I kind of have one.” With a heavy sigh Reiner too starts undressing. Porco really focuses on not looking at all when he hears the shorts drop. Nope, he’s determined to just focus on his clothes for now.

By the time he’s down to his underwear when he turns, ‘Please be hung like a hamster, please be hung like a hamster’ Porco silently prays to himself. He wishes he had a nickel every time he’d heard someone mention Reiner’s nethers and their theories on its size. A guy that big didn’t necessarily have to be big down there, right?

“Fuck!” Wrong. “Gah, whatever.” Porco shakes his head and ignored Reiner’s slightly confused look. He drops the underwear when the taller goes to start the water.  
He leans against the counter while they wait, at which point it was clear that Reiner also looked, “Huh, thought all that ‘angry’ meant you were small…”

Porco just glares, grabs a towel and pops Reiner with it, “Stop staring!” It wasn’t so much that he was self-conscious about it or anything, actually he didn’t really know why he even cared. It was just weird, right? To talk about another guys stuff. Again he takes to pushing Reiner into the shower, “In you go,” he says as he hops in with him. Reiner grabbed the soap and started to wash but Porco was very insistent and took it from him instead. “You have to actually scrub yourself, don’t you have a washcloth or something? Savage.” The shorter of the two chastised somewhat playfully as he soaped Reiner up. He still felt pretty solid, maybe he was overthinking Reiner’s lack of gym time. But it was hard to not notice that he wasn’t quite as big as he was.

He was trying pretty hard to not get his hair wet – this wasn’t his bathroom and considering how fluffy Reiners hair always looks he doubted the male had a drop of hair product in his possession, and Porco wasn’t so vain as to carry it around. It was truly taking all his effort to not get mesmerized by his hands being all over Reiner like that. The pecs, the arms, the abs. Lower his hands went before he stopped when he noticed something. Were they both getting a little… “Ah, you’re going to have to wash that yourself.”

The soap was handed over and Reiner took to washings himself under the belt. ‘Don’t look down, don’t look down’ he had to keep telling himself, pretty sure Reiner had a half-chub. Then again he wasn’t exactly soft himself. “Well, your turn. ‘S only fair.” Reiner said when he was all soaped up, smelling distinctly clean.

“No no, I’m just here making sure you-“ It wasn’t doing anything to convince Reiner, as he’d already started lathering up Porco too. Those hands on his toned body were more welcome than he thought they’d be. Galliard tried to busy himself with making sure Reiner is thoroughly cleaned but it was hard to keep focused. The large hands travel down his chest slowly, methodically. What Porco didn’t realize was this was the closest human contact Reiner had in years, and even then it wasn’t quite like this. The poor guy was physically and emotionally starved and Porco wasn’t better off after so much fighting and training.

Lower and lower those hands go – lower than Porco went on Reiner, then again Reiner was notorious for being less bashful than anyone on the planet. “H-hey!” The male stammers a little when Reiner actually does take his dick in his hand to clean himself. There was no way he could keep himself from getting hard with that. His hands meet Reiner’s shoulder and he pushes the male against the nearby wall of the shower, the distance between them was almost nothing. Still his hand didn’t stop its slide up and down Porco’s shaft.

“Just making sure you’re all clean.” Reiner replies with an amazingly straight face – apparently one of the only thing she could do straight, it seemed.

He squints hard a Reiner with a low growl in his tone, “Let go of me, Braun or you’ll be going through more than just one wall this time.” He said it like he didn’t like it, and yet those hips thrusting lightly into Reiner’s large hands said another thing entirely. Reiner seemed to not mind the roughness, at least if the solid slab of meat against his abdomen was anything to go by. “Fuckin’ perv.” It was the last thing he said before his hands move to pull Reiner’s face down to his – like hell was he going to stand on his toes or anything. No, he’d pull Reiner to him instead. Their lips lock immediately and roughly, the both of them giving slow thrusts and strokes the deeper they kissed. Already the two of them could feel stress just melting away – and not from the warm water that poured over them.

The tip of his tongue ran along Reiner’s bottom lips, his fingers lacing through that golden hair with a slight tug. A small sound came from the taller of the two, one that Porco nearly missed. “Oh?” He stops only long enough to ask with a most mischievous look on his face. Reiner could just feel that he fucked up before they started back kissing. His legs went out to either side of Porco so they were about the same level, just before Porco pulled his hair a little harder than before. The reaction was exactly what he’d hoped for – Reiner’s mouth opened wider with another soft moan and Porco took the opportunity to deepen the kiss even more. He thrusted harder in Reiner’s hand to show just how he played in bed. It was then that Reiner moved his shaft lower, between his own legs. He could feel his length against what was possibly the worlds most perfect ass and he didn’t know just how long he could refrain from going further. The facial hair Reiner kept felt so nice against his skin, he always thought it was just rough and coarse as hell, but in actuality it was just right.

His free hand moves down to Reiner’s own shaft, it was too big to be left unattended anyways. The girth was definitely impressive – even if Porco was mad that the other male was larger there was still a degree of appreciation for it. His hand slides along the shaft, pulling the foreskin back with each stroke to expose the plump, pink head. There was a strong suspicion that the slickness wasn’t from the soap, the guy leaked precum like a busted faucet it seemed. Reiner moved one of his hands from Porco’s back to also stroke his shaft with Porco. But he grabs Reiner’s hand and pins it to the wall beside his head with the hand that was in his hair. No, Porco was the one in charge and he’d play with Reiner until he was done. Slow and hard he thrusts himself between those legs, his head diving between those cheeks just enough to make him crazy. It definitely showed as they kissed – what was first rather tame and heavy became rather rough and fevered as Porco kissed Reiner even harder. Of his own volition, Reiner moves his other hand up so Porco could hold onto them both as he did whatever he pleased to him. It was so good to let go of his inhibitions Reiner almost thought he was just dreaming. His lips move with Porcos in tandem, tongues playing as he puts up a little of a fight for dominance. Just something to keep Porco on the offense so he wouldn’t get complacent and think Reiner would just entirely roll over for him.

The two of them were on the very edge of going further…

Reiner nearly begged Porco to put it in, grinding along his penis, and the other was of a mind to do it as well. For a second Porco realizes what the two of them were this close to doing and pulls back, a shaky hand moving through his still mostly-dry hair. “I, uh…” Well if this wasn’t the most awkward think to try and say something in response to, “We should… Probably finish up. The shower, I mean. Not… yeah.” It was a good thing the heat and humidity already had the two of them pretty flushed because implying the two of them ‘finish’ anything but the shower sure would have had him red in the face. Reiner as well.

They rinsed off all the soap in relative silence, Porco hopping out after Reiner started washing his hair. He sat on Reiner’s bed, his hands running down his face as he processed all of... Whatever that was. When he looks up again he sees Reiner finishing up, the water running down that tall body of his. It was impossible for his erection to go down when he was thinking about how close he was to being inside that heap of physical perfection, and how badly Reiner seemed to want him there. After drying off the rest of the way Reiner was out of the shower and started doing the same. When the two were getting dressed it was pretty clear what the two of them were thinking about. But the two of them were really too stubborn to be the first to say anything about it, of course. Talk about feelings? Those two? Hell would sooner freeze over. No, knowing those two they would just flounder about until something finally did happen, for better or worse.

Idly Porco rubs the back of his head when they are both dressed, “So, uh, take care of yourself, you know? I’d hate to have to come back just to do that again,” Why did he have to say it like that? Already he felt himself getting hotter. The strawberry-blond male opens the door and turns to Reiner as he too heads out, “Get some food - you’ll feel better, and I’ll see you… Whenever.” Porco walks off in the opposite direction, both hands in the pockets of his jacket with his head down as he heads out, “Fuck I need a drink. Or twenty.” He mumbles to himself, it seemed it was going to be one of those nights.

Please don’t let the next armored titan see that, Braun.


End file.
